Who I am, who I was, who I will be
by Mysterious Chaos Kitten
Summary: This was it. I was going to die for sure. Nobody could stop this scientist gone mad now. Told from my OC's P.O.V. Read and Review, I dare ya!
1. Chapter 1: A new face around

**My second story! Don't wanna say that much so here you go with: **

**Chapter 1: A new face around**

* * *

This was it. I was going to die for sure. Nobody could stop this scientist gone mad now. not when he believed to be this close to his goal. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad... If he had not chosen me to be his guinea pig, his prime example!

The room I currently was in was dark. I really could not see anything instead of the darkness around me. But I could hear... footsteps that were coming towards me at an incredible pace and... breathing next to me. The breathing changed into an evil chuckle as suddenly a needle was rammed into my arm and some liquid flowed into my bloodstream, causing me to moan in slight pain. I felt myself starting to shiver uncontrollably. What was happening to me?

"Eggman!" shouted a new voice I did not know yet. It sounded young... but not older than 18. Maybe he was a bit younger, I could not tell because of the darkness around me. I groaned once more.

"Stop this at once!" demanded a new, younger voice. It was followed by an engine that sounded like one of an airplane... wit, an airplane? Where the hell was I? At an airport - no. There would have to be more sound, more other things around. Including someone who may have helped me. A police officer or something. Oh, wait, maybe this new guy around would. Who knew?

Another needle was rammed into my other arm. This time I screamed, seeing stars dancing in front of my eyes. "Oh, please stop this! I don't - aaahhh!" I tried to talk to this scientist. But he just laughed. It seemed like he enjoyed to see me - or people in general - in pain. However, I would not notice any pain as I felt a powerful presence next to me. I tried to turn my head into the direction of it with little success. Only a slightly glowing light would be visible for me before something hit me on the head and everything went black.

* * *

The people that were so nice to take care of me from that point in time would tell me the following later. I really had no choice but to believe them. However, although I do not remember everything that well anymore, I guess it went like this.

This blue hedgehog I saw apparently was named Sonic how he told me later "Sonic's my name, speed's my game!" were his words as he gave me a thumbs-up. Although this attitude would be dropped immediately when I asked him if he knew who I was. The blue hedgehog had looked at me worriedly and turned to Tails - he was the technical genius around. And cute. No, I did not think of him that way. A - how old was I? I did not know! - year old girl could think of a ten-year-old as cute.

Anyway, I still waited for him to answer me as suddenly a pink hedgehog came around the corner with a bunch of new clothes. Right after her, an ivory bat came walking in followed by an ebony hedgehog with crimson streaks on his quills which admittedly looked pretty hot. How strange... To think that he was a hedgehog and I a human...

At that point I remembered something. I turned to face my two saviors once more. I looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "What happened to me?" I asked them, curiosity clearly in my voice which I didn't bother to hide.

Their reaction was silence. Long, uncomfortable silence. I slowly sat into an upright position when I noticed something. There was... Fur on my arms. My eyes grew wide as I looked at them then at the rest of my body. "Wha-What happened...?" my voice was just a shocked whisper. I still was looking at my arms before I got up. "P-please! What happened?"

The golden furred kitsune cleared his throat. "The scientist named Eggman who had captured you did some DNA and DNS tests on you. I was not sure at first but now it is clear. He took your DNA and somehow combined it with the DNA of a Mobian Hedgehog." he went silent again.

I must have grown pale because Sonic glaced at me worriedly before he raced off only to come back a few seconds later with a wet cloth and something to drink. And I still was staring at Tails, wide-eyed.

"This... This is some sort of joke, right? Or a nightmare... I'll wake up anytime soon, right?" I asked. I had to think of... Of what? It was not like there was much to think about... I simply didn't remember anything. As I looked around the group, they all casted their gazes downwards on the ground. Later I would remember this and laugh about my actions, considering how utterly stupid they were - the actions not the people.

But back then... I was too shocked to be able to think straight. I felt a gentle hand laying on my shoulder. Turning around, I noticed the same pink hedgehog that came into this... House? A few minutes ago. "It's alright. We will help you, right, Tails?" she asked, directing her question at the young genius who stared for a second before nodding slowly.

"Yeah... We will." he muttered sheepishly before he left the room, being followed by Sonic who gave me again a thumbs-up. "Don't you worry, Alice. We'll help you and find a way of how to get you back to your real form." the cerulean hedgehog paused for a second, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. "But now put on the clothes Amy gave you." with these last words he was out of the door.

I only blinked as now the ebony male and the ivory bat rose to their feet and also started leaving. "Take good care of her, Rose. Who knows what could happen." he nodded at the pink hedgehog next to me before he was out of the door as well. The ivory bat rolled her eyes at him and left the room without a comment.

Amy - I assumed that this was her name - smiled at me brightly. Exactly the opposite of my own mood right now. "So... Now, let's see what fits you!" she cheerfully announced, walking over to the clothes she had brought with her. I only sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon. Or was it morning? Maybe even nighttime? The blinds were pulled down, so I had no clue what time it was... Another question started forming in my mind. Why did Sonic call me 'Alice'?

* * *

In the meantime, a certain evil scientist's laugh rang through the iron walls of his base. His smirk widened as he glanced at the screen in front of him.

"Ohohoho! The cloning worked out!" he said, a large grin on his face. "Watch out, blue pest! You will go down soon. Enjoy your pride now, because it won't last long!" Another evil laugh followed as he pressed one button on the keyboard. A bunch of robots - rather clones - was released from their pods. They all marched up towards the exit.

"We shall see what Sonic'll do now..." Dr. Eggman leaned back in his chair still grinning. Soon he would be the new ruler of Mobius... Very soon.

* * *

**So, whaddaya think? Tell me 'cuz I wanna know! **

**All characters except Alice belong rightfully to SEGA(c), not me! I own the story and Alice but that's all about it!**

**I'll try to make the next chapters longer... I will try, can't guarantee for anything!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who I am

**Chapter 2: Who I am**

* * *

I glanced at my mirror image. A crimson hedgehog with long dark red almost black quills, short ears and golden eyes, a keen expression in them that looked like it was of an animal... Oh, right I was an animal. Would I ever get used to this fact? I somehow doubted it. Not only because I was wearing a dress Amy Rose - the pink hedgehog - had bought me. It was at least two freaking sizes to small, plus the pink female had to help me with putting it on. Seems like my body coordination did not exactly like me. How absolutely embarrassing!

Just as I was forming a good try of an emergency-lie when I first heard the voices. I really, really was afraid of being schizophrenetic - no offense to the people who are, plus I still am fearing of soon being counted to them.

_Have to... Take these... See... _the only thing I could hear were simple parts of sentences, before I shut my eyes and a wave of agony washed over my mind. When I opened them again - these golden orbs staring at me once again as I looked at my mirror image. What was really hard not to overlook was this look on my face. It seemed like I was some sort of emo-hog. Then I remembered Shadow. I guess this poor guy is being mistaken as an emo-hog a lot.

"Alice? Are you alright?" the concerned voice of Amy was calming me down somewhat. But I still had so many questions... Questions that she would decide not to answer. Either she really did not know a thing about me or whatever happened... It was too gruesome to be spoken out loud. I silently cursed myself for letting me think like that. How was this song called? Don't worry, be happy? If I only could remember! But it seemed like my brain had built a wall around the part where memories were stored at.

Laughter filled the room all of sudden. I spun around, hating the way the dress fit. It was... A bit too tight on my chest area, if you get what I'm saying. There near the now opened window stood this ivory bat from an hour or so ago. And she was laughing her ass off, most probably because I did not exactly look happy with myself.

After a few minutes of constant laughing, then she walked over to me, still chuckling a little. I glared a little at her until I noticed the bag she had in her right hand. I wondered if this bat-chick actually had...

She must have noticed because she smirked. "Thought you'd want something more feminine and not so girly." the bat glanced at Amy before stretching out her hand. "I am Rouge, by the way. And don't get used to this!" she warned me. Inwardly I sighed, but shook her hand nevertheless, taking the bag.

"Thank you... Rouge." Oh, boy. How lame. For my only luck today, she just smirked at me again, a mischievous glint in her eyes before the ivory bat walked back to the window and jumped out, spreading her wings. Within a few minutes she was out of sight and I left alone with Amy.

I looked at the younger hedgehog and slowly nodded. "I'll try them on, Amy. Be back in a minute." her features changed into a slight frown but she still nodded at me, mumbling something about dinner and Sonic. Then she walked out of the room, closing the door right after her.

I took the chance and put the clothes on. They fit perfectly and I had to ask myself in my thoughts how in the world this bat could've found out which size I needed. It was not like I would know. However, I was definitely surprised and a tiny bit mad at Rouge. I did not describe the outfit to you, did I? Well...

There's still no logic behind how I could possibly have assumed that she would have given me diffrent clothes... The ones I now was wearing consisted a black bodysuit, a black bow in the hair - or rather quills - and some black kneelength boots with heels. Which turned out to be my real problem. I already had problems with coordinating this new body so how was I supposed to walk in these boots that had what seemed to be heels with 6 inches height?

"Looking good, hun." drawled the voice of the one person - scrap that, correction: animal - who made this much harder than it was necessarry. "I'm pretty sure he thinks the same."

"Well, I find the - uuaaahhh!" I managed to say, doing the mistake to take a step towards the ivory bat. I promtly tripped and already saw myself falling on the ground. But two strong arms caught me. I looked up to see that a certain blue hedgehog had caught me.

"Careful there." was his only comment before he put me back on my feet and winked. "Tails' got new information about you if you're interested." I slowly nodded. Information could never be bad, right?

"She always can get there later. Now I gotta do my little magic on her. I mean, she doesn't look that good..."

"May I have to put a word into this as well? I mean, hello? It's me you're talking about!" I protested receiving a glare from Rouge which I ignored - yes, I was proud of myself at that time, sue me and my goddamn feelings! - and a raised eyebrow from Sonic.

However, my victory did not last long, in fact it only was a minute or so before Rouge grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the bathroom. I protested but it seemed like she was just returning the favor: that ivory bat simply ignored me.

* * *

Pretty much at the same time, a lone Hedgehog and Wolf hybrid was walking through the woods all by himself. His grey fur stood to no end when he would hear a sound that was unfamiliar to him. The male turned around only to face a robot that carried an Eggman signature on its big metal head. The Mobian gulped at the sight of its weaponry. He was no military expert, but he could tell that this robot could take out at least ten skilled human soldiers.

Not even to talk about a normal sized Mobian. Considering his options, he chose the only one that made sense to him: he pretty much ran away. Trees passed him and he had to jump over fallen trees serveral times. But the sound of the robot that was following him did not lessen. As in a matter of fact it was getting closer to the fleeing male.

"Oh, come on!" the Hedge-wolf yelled, knowing that his follower could not understand him. A small plan formed in his mind. What would happen if... The next time he passed a fallen tree, he touched the rough trunk of it, setting it on fire with his pyrokinetic abilities. It seemed to work out and stop the robot - at least for a minute before the robot continued to pursue the grey and blue striped male who tried to get faster not really succeeding, though.

He would find himself being trapped by another ten or so robots. "What the hell? Guys, I didn't do anything wrong, y'know?" the male tried reasoning with the robots, failing. However a streak of crimson would seemingly appear out of nowhere, knocking down most of the metal fighters. The hedgewolf just stared, eyes wide.

"You should watch where you are going." commented the crimson furred male, slightly glaring at the other male and shaking his head. Then he turned around to walk away from the hedgewolf. "Continue to go into that direction and you will see a village. And don't get used to this. Geeze, you're even more pathetic than Faker is." with these words said, Knuckles the Echidna rushed away again, laving a stunned male behind.

The hybrid sighed, rolling his eyes before he walked into said direction. He soon reached the village Knuckles had been talking about and decided to knock at some random door...

* * *

I blinked as I heard somebody knocking at the door. "Oh, stay still!" hissed Rouge who currently was working on my hair - oops, pardon, quills - doing some strange things I never heard of or rather could not remember anymore. "I'll go!" came Amy's voice from below and the sound of the door opening soon was to be heared.

"If you could please tell me what in god's name you are doing with my quills?" I asked, glaring at the ivory bat behind me.

"You'll see soon enough, hun." was her answer as she smirked and continued with some make-up. I decided to let the topic drop and closed my eyes, letting her do what she thought was right. It could not hurt me... right? I just concentrated on the two voices that were heared from the door downstairs - well, I hoped that they actually were voices of real, living people.

It indeed was a very pleasant conversation until the sounds of footsteps coming nearer were hearable. That was when I panicked. I mean, one of them definitely was a guy! And I somehow didn't want to look like a... What was it called? Oh, shit! Now most of my vocabulary was gone which left me thinking: _Great job Alice or whatever you are called in real life! Now you've got some guy running up the stairs with one of your 'friends' who will see you like this! On the other hand... These other guys were here as well... _

"Rouge? Hurry up a bit!" I instructed nevertheless, bit my lip and almost jumped because it hurt quite a lot. I forgot to mention shaper teeth... Dammit!

However, my 'stylist' just grumbled something about "Just do it yourself." and "No worries!" Then after another painful long minute I was released. Just when the door was opened and I stared into the face of a grey hedgehog-wolf hybrid - male as I already assumed.

He didn't waste that much time and simply asked: "Who are you?" Three words that hit me more painful than a bullet could ever do. I closed my large golden eyes and whispered: "I am who I am..."

* * *

**Yay, second chappie ^^**

**The new, currently not named OC does not belong to me... but to somebody named FrostRaven32 on deviantART.**

**Alice belongs to me, the rest is SEGA's property.**

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
